Sibling Rivalry
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fourth' Things arent always fine inside the powerpuff home


Sibling Rivalry  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – This is the sequel to 'The Fourth' involving  
  
Jake, my own little creation. I would strongly  
  
Suggest that you read 'The Fourth' before  
  
Reading this.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast this morning?" Jake asked, yawning.  
  
"Same thing we always eat." I said, placing a purple bowl in front of him. He frowned.  
  
"Does all my stuff have to be purple?" he asked.  
  
"What color would you prefer?" the professor asked. Jake's eyes lit up.  
  
"Black. Jet black." He said.  
  
"What's wrong with purple?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"Purple is to flowery, and too girly." He said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Bubbles retorted. "Don't you like color, Jake?"  
  
"Black is a color, Bubbles." Jake said wearily.  
  
Bubbles folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Jake.  
  
"Bubbles!" the professor scolded.  
  
"I'm out of here," Jake slung his backpack over his shoulder, and flew out the door. I pushed my pink cereal bowl forward.  
  
"I'm done to, Professor." I said. I grabbed my notebook, and flew after him.  
  
He was flying high over the city at a slow pace. I caught up to him easily.  
  
"What's your problem?" I asked.  
  
"Just stay out of it, Blossom. Please? This is personal." Jake answered.  
  
"Personal? I'm your sister! You can tell me anything!" I said. Jake laughed.  
  
"Skip the formalities. These past three weeks have been hell. You know I haven't gotten along with your sisters or the professor. I've gotten along with you well, but there are three other people in that house." He said.  
  
"You can change. It's not that bad." I said. He stopped, and turned to face me.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? I don't want to change. I want to be accepted for who I am. I'm starting to think that maybe you shouldn't have created me at all." He took off at full speed toward the school, leaving me floating there. Alone.  
  
*~*  
  
School was uneventful. Jake was in three of my classes, and didn't sit anywhere near me. He didn't say anything until lunch. He sat alone, and in the back of the cafeteria. I sat my tray next to his. He looked up.  
  
"Oh, it's you." He said.  
  
"Nice to see you too." I said.  
  
"Need anything?" he asked in between chewing.  
  
"Um, yeah. Did you take decent notes in Dr. Brief's class?" I asked. He opened his folder, dug through a few papers, and pulled out a sheet of perfect notes. He handed them to me.  
  
"Here." He said.  
  
"Thanks." I took the notes, and placed them in my geometry folder. He went back to eating.  
  
After a few minutes, I became impatient.  
  
"What is your problem!?!?!" I demanded angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he replied.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You're ignoring your family, and turning into a recluse!" I yelled.  
  
"I have no family," he said bitterly. "I'm a freak of nature and science."  
  
"So am I! so are Bubbles and Buttercup! What is your problem!" kids were starting to stare at us.  
  
Jake stood up, and slammed his fists on the table. Cracking it.  
  
"You know what my problem is? You. You're my problem, Blossom. Nag, nag, nag, I never hear the end of it! Why don't you stop worrying about me, and worry about your own God damned self!?!?!?!" now everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us, including Bubbles and Buttercup.  
  
I couldn't think of a comeback. I grabbed my notebook, and flew out of the cafeteria as fast as I could.  
  
I sat down next to a marble pillar outside of the school parking lot. I buried my face in my arms.  
  
A few moments later, I felt an arm on my back. I turned one eye upward.  
  
"Oh, hi Bubbles." I sniffled.  
  
"Blossom, after you left, Buttercup and I tried to talk to Jake. He lost it. It took both of us to hold him down." Bubbles said. I straightened up.  
  
"Where is he now?" I asked.  
  
"He hit Buttercup with an eyebeam, and then broke through the ceiling and flew away fast." She said.  
  
"How's Buttercup?" I asked.  
  
"Banged up, but she'll survive."  
  
"I guess I should go find Jake." I said.  
  
"Be careful, Blossom. He has an explosive temper." Bubbles warned.  
  
"I know, Bubbles. I know." I stood up, and flew away. Leaving Bubbles staring at me, as I rose into the sky.  
  
*~*  
  
"JAKE!" I yelled as I scanned the city from high above. Then, I saw him. He was sitting on a bench in Townsville park, starring up at a statue of Buttercup, Bubbles, and I. I landed next to him.  
  
"Go away, Blossom. I'm not in the mood for your meddling." He said without even looking at me.  
  
"No. I'm the leader here. If you want to remain on the team, you'll listen to me." I said sternly. He laughed.  
  
"Don't give me that Gestapo crap. It might work on Buttercup and Bubbles, but not me. You aren't the leader of me. You can't run my life like you do your sisters." He retorted.  
  
The remark cut deep.  
  
"I'm not running your life." I said.  
  
"I know you aren't. I'm not letting you. You see, I've got you beaten. Out-manuvered at every turn. I'm stronger, smarter, and faster than you. I can see from point A to point B faster than you. I can ruthless, if need be. So just step off." We were silent for the next few minutes.  
  
Jake turned to me, his dark blue eyes filled with distress.  
  
"Blossom, you need to understand. I'm being treated like a second class citizen in my own home! It's sexism!" he raged.  
  
"Sexism?" I echoed.  
  
"Yes. And don't tell me you haven't seen it. I never get to watch football, or anything I want to watch, because you three don't like that stuff. I despise the cereal you eat, but that's what the professor buys, because you girls like it. Buttercup constantly tries to start fights with me, but I ignore it. I'm easily capable of beating her." He said.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far," I began.  
  
"Spare me. You know damn well, that men are physically stronger than women." He buried his face in his arms, and began to sob.  
  
"Do you really believe any of this?" I asked.  
  
"Haven't you been listening?!?! Of course I do!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Jake, if you want me to leave you alone, I will. But I think you're wrong." I said.  
  
"Then go, Blossom. Just go." He said.  
  
"So be it." I flew from the bench, leaving him crying all alone.  
  
*~*  
  
I flew home after talking with Jake.  
  
"Bubbles! Buttercup! Professor!" I yelled from the dining room. One by one, they filed in and sat down.  
  
"I need to talk to you all about Jake." I said.  
  
"That freak is impossible." Buttercup said.  
  
"Shush!" I said. "He's feeling left out of everything. He thinks that I nag him, Buttercup tries to start fights with him, Bubbles whines, and the professor is biased in our favor." I said. All three of them looked at the ground.  
  
"Maybe it's true, that I try to make you girls happy first, and him second." The professor said.  
  
"I won't be a crybaby 'nemore, kay Blossom?" Bubbles said. Buttercup folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I still don't like the guy. And I still say I could kick his butt." She said.  
  
"Like it or not, Buttercup, he's our brother. We need to do all we can do to make it seem like we were all created at the same time." I said.  
  
I heard the door open softly.  
  
I floated out to the doorway.  
  
"Hello Jake, we were- Wahh! What did you do?" he turned to face me.  
  
His hair was dyed jet black. He wore contacts, that colored his eyes black. His red shirt was gone, replaced with a black shirt, and black pants.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're covered in black!" I exclaimed. He looked down at himself.  
  
"So?" he said.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't do that!" I stammered.  
  
"I get it. Now you have the right to dictate what I wear?" he asked.  
  
"No. She doesn't." the professor said. "But I do. You're my son, now give me the contacts." He said.  
  
"Not a chance." Jake said.  
  
"As long as you live in this house, you'll dress appropriately." The professor said. Jake exploded.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, appropriately? Look at her!" he pointed at Buttercup. "Six years old, and you let her walk out of here wearing a halter top and a mini skirt? She's flaunting herself!" Jake yelled.  
  
"I am not!" Buttercup yelled.  
  
"You shut up!" Jake yelled back at her.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you!" Buttercup fired an eyebeam at him. He tried to dodge, but couldn't. the twin beams hit his eyes dead on, knocking him back into the wall.  
  
"Jake!" the professor ran to Jake's side.  
  
"Oh god!!! It burns!!! Ahhh!!! Make it stop!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"Help him!" Bubbles yelled. I took action.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jake." I punched him hard in the temple, knocking him out. He slumped to the floor.  
  
"Blossom!" the professor scolded.  
  
"I had to do it. He's not in pain this way." I explained.  
  
"We have to get him to the hospital. Blossom and bubble, grab Jake. Buttercup, get in the car."  
  
*~*  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" the professor asked Dr. Shaper. She sighed, and gathered us around.  
  
"Let me tell you what we're dealing with. The glass contacts were super heated by the eyebeams, and started to liquefy. Luckily, Jake closed his eyes, and no damage was done to the lens of the eye itself. But the skin of the inside of the eyelid, and the glass are melted together. It's a good thing you knocked him out. The pain might have sent him into arrest." He said.  
  
"What happens now?" I asked.  
  
"We'll have to go into surgery to remove the glass from the eyelids…" he let it hang.  
  
"Can he see at all?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"At the moment, no. the heat of the glass brought extra blood to the eyes, causing to fragile capillaries to burst. His eyes are completely bloodshot, and all he can see is red." He said.  
  
Jake didn't wake up until just before surgery.  
  
"Oh god! I can't see!" he yelled. The professor put his hand on Jake's shoulder.  
  
"Shh, the doctors are going to take you into surgery, after that, you'll be fine." He said. I took Jake's hand.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked.  
  
"It's me." I said. Bubbles took his other hand.  
  
"And me." She said. Then, a third set of hands touched his arm, just below mine.  
  
"Me too." Buttercup whispered.  
  
"All of you? Why are you all here? Why do you even care?" he asked.  
  
"We're your family, Jake." The professor answered.  
  
"I… I don't know what to say." He said.  
  
"Then don't say anything, Jake." I said.  
  
Just then, the door opened. It was the nurse. She had a large syringe filled with a clear liquid.  
  
"Jake, hold out your arm. The nurse is going to give you a shot." I said. He stretched out his arm. The nurse slid in the needle. Jake winced.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he was asleep. The nurses loaded him onto the stretcher, and rushed him off to surgery.  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
